erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Bibliotheca Erifort Wiki:Policy
This is the official policy page for the Bibliotheca Erifort Wiki. Seeing as there's currently just one person working on this wiki so this is really more of a memo to self, for the sake of consistency. May also serve as a warning to potential visitors. Content First commandment: Aryllia puts whatever Aryllia wants to put on this wiki. At first this was only intended as a collection of original character profiles, but due to a very large fanfiction project there finally appeared a fanfiction category intended solely for characters files for that Harry Potter fanfiction. Then other fanfics made their way into that category, leading to a great increase of articles under the story category when original pieces of fiction followed suit. As of writing there are plans to branch out the fanfiction tag into more specific subcategories. While this will officially remove any chance of making profit on these stories, they admittably didn't have much of a chance at becoming profitable to begin with. Aryllia just likes to write and hopes dearly that any visitors will apreciate this enough to''' not''' reproduce any of the texts without Aryllia's explicit permission. Style Aryllia strives to write the articles from an in-universe point of view, as suiting entries found in an in-universe library. However, sometimes Aryllia is very rushes or tired when writing, or merely likes to amuse herself with some decade-old in-joke that wasn't even funny in the first place. Such errors should be corrected at some point. Since in-universe articles that aren't prophecies are generally written in past tense, that should be the norm here as well. There may be some exceptions to this rule but on the whole any event is considered to already have happened, even if the story isn't completed yet. It would be lovely of Aryllia finally got to work on the Anno Proditio project so that proper dates could be used (as much as proper dates can ever be used when time travel is a viable option). It would also be just splendid if Aryllia could finish some stories so that she can start using the ref tags. Articles concerning people and events should always be written in past tense. Spelling Aryllia has been schooled in British English and greatly favours it out of habit, but occasionally slips into US English because that's what they talk on telly and large parts of the internet, and sometimes it's easier to play along with that since neither English is native to Aryllia. With apologizes to potential readers, you should all just be happy that the articles aren't written in Swedish. Naming of articles *Characters with both first and last name should use both first and last name in the article title. *An article's title should contain a character's last known name. While Mildred Hawkens was still called Mikara or Mika by old friends, she considered her name to be Mildred Hawkens after she married. *An exception to the above is the memory keepers. As every one of them is an author avatar they are left with only their given names, and modified given names at that since they occasionally address each other. *Character titles such as eril should not be part of an article title unless the article is explicitly concerning that title. Deletion Aryllia reserves the right to delete articles willy nilly, though admitably this usually only happens when the article really isn't needed and that is quite rare. Renaming on the other hand.... Layout guide The layout guide should be followed wherever possible. I didn't just steal all tha- I mean, I didn't take inspiration from the Harry Potter wiki just because I was bored. Probably. If anything it serves as a good guideline. Wikia-wide There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. External links *Harry Potter Wiki:Policy *Category:All Pages